goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony behaves at Arby's
Characters Anthony-Lawrence Anthony's mom-Kate Clerk Rosie-Salli Derek-Brian Kumi-Kimberly Derek's dad-Alan Derek's mom-Catherine Custard (Purple Ranger)-Jennifer Plot Anthony accepts the fact he can't get what he wants as Derek Crystal is throwing a big fit in the background and killed by Custard the Purple Ranger as a result. Transcript Anthony: Hey, mom. Anthony's mom: What is it Anthony? Anthony: Can I go to Arby's? Anthony's mom: Yes but you have to go by yourself. It's in Best Buy. I will check on you later. (at Arby's) Clerk Rosie: Hello, I am Rosie McDonnell Anderson. I will be the clerk. Anthony: Is this store rebuilt? Clerk Rosie: Yes, Best Buy with Arby's is rebuilt. I was the one who caused the damage all because the iPad air I wanted was sold out. Anyway, what would you like? Anthony: I'll have 20 mozerella sticks, curly fries, a coke and a Jam Mocha shake. Clerk Rosie: I'm sorry Anthony but the Jam Mocha shakes are sold out. Anthony: I feel bad for that. Clerk Rosie: Don't feel bad. You can still have a vanilla milkshake. Anthony: I would Rosie but look at what's happening to the Crystal family. Clerk Rosie: What is it? Derek: I want McDonald's! Derek's dad: Derek, we are not having McDonald's! We are having Arby's so eat it! Derek's mom: I agree with your father! Eat your food or you are grounded! Derek: No way! I will throw everything in the garbage! (Derek throws the food in the garbage) Derek's dad: Young man! How dare you throw the dinner at the wall! Derek: Shut up! Derek's dad: How dare you tell me to shut up! That's it! We are going to be kicked out of Arby's and you will be grounded! Derek's mom: We are going home because you threw our dinner away! (at Derek's house) Kumi: Derek, why did you misbehave at Arby's?! You need to learn some respect! Derek: I don't care Kumi, Dad and Mom! I don't have to listen to a word you say! I wish you were all dead! Derek's dad: How dare you threaten us! That's it! Someone is going to kill you! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is the pilot of the Zoomer and takes the Save-Ums on the adventures. He also turns into his purple ranger form. Derek: Please Kumi, Dad and Mom! Custard doesn't want to kill me! Derek's mom: Too bad! Derek, This is your punishment for throwing our dinner away! Custard, kill Derek! Custard: Time to die! (back at Arby's) Anthony: Mom, what are you doing here? Anthony's mom: I came to check on you. I also heard that Derek Crystal hated Arby's. Then, he got so mad and knocked down the table. I'm sure he will be grounded forever and killed by Custard the Purple Ranger. Anthony: I'll have what I said before but instead, I'll have a vanilla shake. Anthony's mom: Thank you. You are ungrounded. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Arby's Category:Meltdown stuff Category:Restaurant stuff Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff